Something more
by the maids diaries
Summary: O'brien is feeling something towards Mr. Lang, and this gives her a lot to think about.
1. Chapter 1

_**Something More**_

**Chapter 1**

She climbed the service stairs quietly, watching to see if anyone watched her or if anyone was there, but no, everyone was busy with the dinner, there was no danger. She was not sure why the sudden urge to go to him. It was obvious and she knew that he was leaving, willingly or recommended by Carson.

Walking down the women corridor, she stopped by the door that divided the corridor in two. On the other side was the men rooms and only Mrs. Hughes could open the door, but there was no risk at all in one single visit. She found that, standing there, that she didn't care.

Sarah just felt solidarity for the valet. A mix of emotions was choking her as she reached the door, giving her the impression of suffocating. At the same time he reminded her of her brother, he made her feel things that she was no used to. Something in that man mixed up her feelings, made her think about other things than the service, her regret and her miserable life.

She sighed, filled with confidence and opened the door, braking the last barrier to stop along his bedroom door. He was there, sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands supporting his head, his eyes closed. A suitcase lied in the floor, opened and empty.

"Mr. Lang?"

Her former colleague rose jumping, visibly frightened. It was clear for her that he wasn't expecting a visit at that time. He run his hands through his face before turning to face her with his sad eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say I'm sorry for what happened." Sarah said in a low tone, looking at him with a little bit of sympathy for his pain.

He simply stared back at her, and his nervous and anxious expression softened after her words, allowing Sarah to notice the ghost of a weak smile curving his lips. Suddenly the urge to put her arms around him and comfort him was harder to control insider her chest. That was the first time Sara discovered the possibility to worry for someone, for him. She cared about him and couldn't deny that to herself anymore, and all she did was hold her hands together, staring at the floor to regain her self-control.

"Thank you." He muttered in response, his voice almost failed. "For everything."

"It was nothing, just promise me you will write me sending news. I want to know from you." Facing him she could see the surprise in his eyes.

"I promise."

Their eyes locked and she found herself unable to look away from that pair of gray eyes. A magnetic force kept them stuck and she could not even move. She stood there, staring at him for long seconds.

Her breathing became heavy, and soon a sense of suffocation grew up. Where had gone the room air? She notices his approach while their eyes are still locked. The affliction was gone, but not the surprise, and there was something else, a new bright and perhaps a little bit of uncertain. She swallowed hard when his big hands took her right hand, cradling it lovingly until his lips found her palm just for mere seconds. A shiver ran through her body, and felling scared, dropped her hand quickly, taking a step back.

"Good night, Mr. Lang." She muttered before leave the room hastily.

"Good night, Miss O'Brien."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

What was that? What kind of feeling was that? She had never felt anything like that. It was as if electricity went up by her arm. No, rather, was an extremely strong feeling of numbness that began just where his lips touched her hand, running up her arm and spreading throughout her body.

It was impossible deny that she was slightly stunned and continued nervous even after enter in the silence of her room, closing the door behind her and leaning on it until her breath became normal again.

She changed clothes quickly, automatically, without paying much attention to what she was doing. Sarah put the uniform in the closet, getting rid of the constriction of the corset and then released her long brown hair, without worrying about braiding it as usual.

She settled herself between the covers and admired the ceiling briefly. She was not a silly and innocent girl, she knew the touch of a man, but by no means could her inexperience of so many years early be compared with him. His touch, his eyes, his emotional upset; all in Lang formed a set dangerously attractive to her, intoxicating her senses. He was broke, she was broken, and it seemed the perfect combination, dangerously unknown, unexpected and intoxicating.

God, she was mad, had lost her mind, could be only that.

Sarah sank her head on the pillow and opened the first two buttons of the nightgown, releasing the constriction around her neck. A heat grew uncontrollably inside her and she closed her eyes. It was incredibly ironic feel so attracted to a man like him, broken, the shadow of a man she would never met or know.

_"He went to hell and back."_ She remembered her own words. Yes, he had been in hell, part of his soul was still attached to that place and she noticed that this was a common point between them. She had put herself in hell. Regret, guilt, regret, guilt, regret, GUILT!

All Sarah wanted was forget that feeling, that attraction and that man. The next day he would no longer be there and she, once again, would be the old and bitter Miss O'Brien, all the time and for everyone.

She beat her fists on the mattress, trying to release some of the frustration she was feeling; when a soft knock on the door caught her attention. She got up and opened the door. A knot grew in Sarah's throat when she saw Lang standing there, wearing a bathrobe over his pajamas, running his eyes around the corridor nervously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked exasperated after pulling him into the room and close the door behind them.

For a few seconds he just looked at her.

"I could not leave without..."

"Without?" The tingling sensation increased and Sarah clenched her fists to keep her hands from shaking, swallowing hard.

Lang said nothing, just took a step forward, taking her face with his hands, to bring it toward his. Sarah let herself go, without feeling reluctant and unable to take any action to stop it; she was completely mesmerized by his eyes. Their lips met slowly into a kiss initially shy that deepened more and more. Arms entwined in each other and she felt her body be involved in Lang's arms. Her heart beat raced and her body relaxed next to his. She had been foolish enough to not notice her feelings before, maybe he would not be going away now.

They broke their kiss slowly with panting breaths. His hands stroked her hair and he smiled as he watched her closely, a chaste and sad smile.

Their foreheads touched and their eyes closed. She would never imagine something like that. The lump in her throat was still there, palpable, suffocating, and before she could notice, tears escaped from her eyes. Sarah O'Brien was crying and did not even know why. A sob escaped her lips and felt Lang pull her even closer to his chest, engaging her in a tight hug while he sobered.

At some point, as she cried herself out, Lang drove them to her bed and they sat embraced settled under the covers. Draft, he wrapped her in his embrace, stroking her back and her hair; waiting for her to calm down, placing softly kisses on her forehead.

Despite feeling ridiculous crying like that in front of him, and for all the wrong reasons, Sarah liked to find comfort in his arms and cuddled next to him, burying her face in his chest.

When the tears stopped, her face was swollen and showing red eyes. But Sarah turned away from him enough to face him. She felt her face stained with tears, but did nothing except put her little hands in the man's chest, feeling the contours of his chest through the fabric of the shirt.

"Sorry about that." She murmured; studying him closely.

"I understand."

Yes he understood, two broken and lonely souls, he surely understood.

"Are you feeling better?" He continued; drying remaining tears with his fingertips, gently tracing the woman's face side.

The look at each other for long seconds without noting who made the approach. This time their lips met tenderly; only for a few seconds.

"Yes, thank you." Sarah said after settling herself back on his chest, inhaling the scent of his male perfume from his pajamas and feeling wonderful constriction by hid embrace. She closed her eyes wearily. "Stay here tonight."

"I will." He said bowing his head at the top of her head and closing his eyes.

That night, while resonated with him, Sarah had not thought about what she did to the Countess before going to sleep, or felt the weight of guilt on her shoulders while Lang slept soundly, with no soldiers chasing him, no noise of explosions echoing in his ears. In Lang's dreams a pair of blue eyes were taking care of him and that was enough. They were safe after a long period.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for all my english mistakes.<em>**


End file.
